Innocnence
by ScottyBgood
Summary: We all have our own excuses for when things happen, and for Cat, this has been happening more lately. But as long as she has her innocence, she's sure she'll be okay. After all, how could what she's doing be wrong. One shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Schneider's bakery and Nickelodeon own the characters.

This was inspired by Ariana's video for "Break Up with Your Girlfriend."

:}

Cat opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. Even without opening her eyes, she knew she wasn't home. After a night like last night, she never was. Not after feeling lonely, needing a little understanding, and looking for it at a party. Just to have some fun. Then, of course, came the drinking, 'how much did I drink last night...' And the aches. Those very specific aches that told her of the physical activities she'd engaged in the night prior. 'Not a bad ache, just...' She flashed a smile, warm in the scattered memories of those aches, then pushed her eyes open in order to take in the room.

The first thing she noticed was that the room looked familiar, but different. 'Yea, I saw this all last night.' She told herself, even as she traced where the morning sun was blazing in through curtains far thinner then the one's her friends tended to use. It was different, allowing the light to invade the space, illuminating things she hadn't seen before. "Amazing the things you don't notice when you're busy.' She thought.

A soft moan from next to her reminded Cat of her next dilemma, in the form of the lump laying almost touching her. 'Do I stay, or sneak out before they wake up? Do I stay…?' She already knew her decision, cause she never snuck out, not once in the year plus she'd been having this little problem.

Memories flooded as she recalled seeing the two, him tall and handsome, with a cute, svelte girlfriend maybe an inch taller then Cat. Cat had been entranced with the two, how well they went together, so obviously into one another, and moving in a way that screamed couple. At the same time, however, the petite girl was feeling very frustrated. 'God, why does she get the hot boyfriend, and me, I get Robbie. That is, if I want him. And thats only if I want Rex, cause he comes with the package. Nothing against Rob, except I don't wanna be with a nerd. Nope, no nerds for me.' The semi drunken thoughts seemed to flow, and cat remembered that feeling, the envy, clouding her mind as she decided what to do about her feelings, her jealousy. But Cat normally wouldn't let herself go beyond those feelings, cause she loved that she still had her purity.

Cat remembered approaching the couple, flirting and smiling and projecting her innocence, as if that still existed. But the two, the tall boy and his petite girlfriend, each welcomed her into their company. They were warm and receptive of the redheads smile, her warmth, her seemingly clumsy attempts to hide her interests in the tall boy. It was her trap. 'This is what, the tenth couple I've split up?' Cat questioned, even as scattered memories flashed through her head. Them dancing, her arms wrapped around his neck, whispering of things she supposedly only ever heard of. How the boy, slowly, felt his own arousal rising, and allowed himself to pressure his girl, that lovely, sweet thing, to let them maybe play a bit. Cat acted all innocent, and when the suggestion of them maybe going out again, sighed and let them know she had only so much time, and would probably never see any of them again. 'I tell them all the same thing, that if we do play, it's a one time thing. And so far, it always has been.' She thought, even as her mind reeled back to the night before. Dancing, and subtle pressured to let go and have some fun. 'Never say sex, not immediately, just fun. No strings, no consequences. I swear, one day, I'll wake up, see last nights victim, and maybe, just maybe, want more. That is, maybe, if I ever wake up with the guy.'

Cat now looked, really looked, at the room around her. The shades of pink and white that covered the walls, broken up by several posters, including the infamous James Diamond with his abs exposed, as well as a cutesy one of Kendall Knight. 'God, why is it they never go for Logan? Never the smart one?' She asked herself. Then she saw the shelve with the stuffed animals lined up, in some specific order that Cat assumed only last nights conquest would understand.

Cat sighed. 'She really is pretty.' The brown eyed girl decided, taking the moment to stand up, naked as the day she was born, and walk around. A desk was decorated with potpourri, several pictures of what Cat assumed was family, as well as the poor guy who'd argued so much for a three way, just last night, only to be the one excluded once Cat succeeded in splitting the happy couple. The redheads eternal revenge against the many guys who chose other girls over her. Cat had, once again, leveraged her innocence to seduce the boy into suggesting they do something, then used his seeming insensitivity, and her misunderstanding, to make the girl think that the poor girl was at fault. The last step, how she convinced the girl to take her home and actually have sex, that was something only drunk Cat even seemed to understand. It was like how she selected the couple, because in addition to looks, and seeming coupleyness, wazzed off Cat did an impressive job of evaluating them for weaknesses, including girls who'd be willing to experiment, and guys who lacked the moral fortitude to say no to the petite girls advances. And once she knew, had those weaknesses, drunk cat had no qualms about exploiting those she found to get what she wanted.

'Still a virgin.' Cat sighed again, finding her phone charging. A part of her was convinced, as long as it was the girl she'd spent time with, had sex with, she'd maintained her purity. 'And once again, I got the girl to let me charge my phone. I swear, I should just start carrying around a backpack with spare clothes in it, except I have my escape plan, and I never need the clothes.'

"Morning." The lovely brunet said from her place in bed. The girl seemed happy, despite the mess Cat had just made of her life.

"Morning." Cat replied. "Sorry, but I need to arrange my ride. Give me a moment, then maybe we can talk about what happened?" It sounded so innocent, something Cat knew, when it came to this odd habit, was the last word that should ever be used to describe her. Across town, a phone was ringing.

"Cat, not again!" Jade's voice sounded irritated.

"Yea, sorry." Cat said softly, not wanting this girl who's name escaped her to know she'd ever done anything like this before. "Look, no rush, cause me and…" Her eyes glanced up, and she smiled, seeming to draw out the question.

"Huh?' The girl asked.

"You're name?" Cat said. "God, I was so drunk, I don't even remember…."

"Shannon." The girl smiled, her small breasts still hidden under the comforter. A part of Cat wondered why they bothers, because in addition to having the same equipment, she'd been playing with them just a few hours ago.

"I'm at Shannon's place. I'm turning on my phones tracker, so please come find me." Cat gave a second, then said what she knew Jade was expecting. "No rush, cause Shannon and me, we need to talk this out." Cat sounded as sincere as anyone might, under the circumstances.

"God, you're gonna fuck her again, aren't you?" Jade groaned.

"Yea, so get here when you can, and me, I need to straighten this out." Cat told her friend.

"Nailing her missionary isn't straightening anyone out." Jade griped, but Cat knew the goth would be on her way.

"Bye, and thanks." Cat said to what she knew was a dead line. "Thank god, she's on her way. My friend, my best friend in the whole wide world, is on the way. Man, I just hope, when she gets here, she'll understand."

"Yea, things did happen like real fast." Shannon said, blushing just a little.

"Yea, and my biggest regret was, I gave up my innocence, and I don't even remember it. I just know, as good a person as you have to be, cause what kind of fiend loves BTR as much as you do, that I won't even remember what it was like, this… Sin."

Cat was already closing the distance, ready to get her morning sex. It was her tradition, because while there would be memories, the drunken girl was often more interested in getting some then actual experiences. To Cat, this was more pure, even if she occasionally had to leave a broken hearted lover behind. It was what made their entire fling innocent. And to Cat, who in her own mind was still a virgin, cause she'd yet to give it up to a boy, remaining innocent was what mattered.

Shannon was already laying back on the mattress, ready to be taken again. Cat kissed her way up the girls body, ready to really enjoy this experience once again.

Cat was smiling as she rode home with Jade. "You did it again." The younger girl said. Cat just smiled.

"You know, most people assume you're older." Cat changed the subject. "You know, cause you're bossy."

"Don't change the subject." Jade growled. "You know that was wrong."

"Only cause I think she thought we may have had something." The brown eyed girl noted. "Who knows, maybe if I were into girls, we would."

"If you're not into girls, why do you keep sleeping with them?" Jade asked, but she knew the answer. She'd been trapped on this merry-go-round before.

"Cause I'm a virgin." Cat chirped. "You know, never been with a dude."

"Thats not how this works." Jade argued, already knowing she was gonna lose.

"Why?" Cat asked. "I've never been with a guy, and if we go by the original definition, then I can't have lost my innocence."

"Cat..." Jade pleaded. "Just stop. You've become a predator, taking advantage of weak relationships, preying on the boys inexperience."

"I'm not after Beck." Cat told her friend. "I'm not even after you, though if I were to lose my virginity, you'd be an excellent choice. I mean, I've seen down below, and still, I can't believe you don't have a huge pair, hiding someplace."

"Stupid gym class." Jade growled.

"Thats not what you're upset at, is it?" Cat asked, smiling. "You're just wazzed cause I'm getting it, and you're not."

"I'm upset cause I know you." Jade retorted. "In a couple of days, when the high of the conquest is passed, you'll be depressed, angry at yourself. Hell, it's one of the reasons you always have some kind of project going on."

"Yea, I see your point." Cat nodded along. "Plus, I've always believed that idol hands are you're playthings."

"That's the devils plaything." Jade corrected.

"Please, you tell me three people who'd think there was a difference." Cat scoffed, quickly adding "They'd have to know you."

"Well, there's Vega, and annoying older Vega, and..." Her face scrunched as she thought, really thought, about her friends. "Okay, maybe not annoying older Vega."

"No, I doubt Trina thinks you're the devil." Cat conjectured. "Now Tori probably thinks you are, but I also think, given how much she liked bad boys, she should be grateful you took Beck back, cause otherwise, you two would have hooked up, and she'd be a mommy by now." Cat blinked again. "The other reason I've never seduced you at a party."

"You need me to cool you off again?" Jade asked, reminding her friend of the gallons of cold water she'd poured on the girl across other parties, parties where the petite girl went home alone.

"Yea, that or stay out of my business." Cat sniped. "Just, be there in the morning, to give me that ride home. And Jade, devil or not, you'd make someone a great daddy. So maybe, while Beck's away this summer, you should hook up with Tori. Just, don't use your hidden penis, cause as long as her plumbing is different then his, you being with Tori with her isn't cheating."

"What in the world makes you think that?" The goth asked.

"I saw it on a television show, on FOX!" Cat exclaimed. "So it has to be true. It's why I'm still pure, have my innocence."

Jade just rolled her eyes and finished giving the girl a ride home. She understood, as long as Cat believed that, and didn't have her own hot boyfriend, then couples through the area were in danger. 'And I can't always be there….'

:}

So, thoughts? I know, I snuck some Jori in the end, but still, I like it, even if the concept is kinda skewed. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
